


Snuggle Pup.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Shawn thinks he's a big bad wolf.





	Snuggle Pup.

**Author's Note:**

> she's short but she's fluffy and cute!

There was nothing in the world better than a Shawn cuddle. He was just always so warm, and soft and so pliant. You had him wrapped around your fingers, and every time you asked him to cuddle, there was no way he could say no.

He was more or less, laying on top of you, buried in your neck. It was his favorite, and even though you’d out of a fight sometimes about him ‘crushing’ you, you loved the feeling of his weight on top of you. It was comforting in a way.

You felt his breath fanning over your neck giving you goosebumps. His breath was fanning over your neck, steady little puffs of air, his breath fanning over your neck giving you goosebumps. You think he’s asleep until you hear two very distinct inhales.

“Are you..are you smelling me?” You giggle, playing the hair at the nape of his neck.

 He doesn’t say anything, just grumbles a little and burying himself further into your neck.

“Is that a yes?”

Slowly he brings his eyes up to meet yours, making your heart flutter, at the honey color of his eyes.

“Uh, yeah. I’m sorry.” He mumbles shyly

“No it’s okay,” you smile down at him “what do I smell like?”

He takes a moment to think about it, bottom lip tucked between his teeth, “Like… lavender and cinnamon.”

“That’s a strange combination.” you giggle, brushing back the one curl that always manages to flop front of his face.

“Maybe. But it’s good.” He smiles.

Its home is what he wants to say, but he can’t bring himself to, not yet anyway. Being a wolf, he felt everything so much more deeply, things moved faster for him and he was always so afraid of scaring you off.

You move your hand, already in his down and over, running your scratching at a spot just behind his ear, and you feel the vibrations from his chest.

“Stop.” He whines, but he’s burying himself further into your chest, pulling you closer.

“I love hearing you purr.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s cute.” you give his hair a little tug, making him look up at you, and you bring your lips down to his in a soft peck “you’re cute.”

“’m not cute. I’m a big tough werewolf.”  He says, eyebrows knitted together, giving you a playful growl.

“Yeah? I think you’re just a soft snuggle pup.”

He shakes his head at the nickname, that’d be added to the long list of nicknames you already had for him.

.“For you, yes.” he pulls himself up, placing a sweet peck to your lips before drawing back, trying to pull his ‘alpha’ look, but there’s a smirk painted on his face, “But that name stays here.”

“Of course, pup.”


End file.
